My Precious Person Is
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto loves ramen lots. He tells the whole class. This upsets Sasuke for some reason. SasuNaru, fluff


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**My Precious Person Is...**

_For Gwyllion_

"Alright, class, crayons down!" Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "Colouring time is over, please put your drawings away!"

Naruto smiled as he tucked his drawing of a fox away into his book. He gathered up his crayons and dumped them in the tin on the table before he smiled at the girl across from him.

"Wha' did you d'aw, Saku'a-chan?" he asked. She sniffed.

"Me and Sasuke-kun," she said primly. "Getting married!"

A soft snort from Naruto's right said that Sasuke himself might have something to say about that. Naruto turned to his best friend with an even brighter smile.

"Wha' did _you _d'aw, Sas'ke?" he asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before he pulled his drawing back out and showed it to him. Naruto grinned as he saw himself and Sasuke playing on a seesaw.

"Dats me!" he cried, pointing at it. Sasuke nodded shortly. "And you!"

"Hn," Sasuke shoved the paper away with a glare. Naruto didn't stop smiling though.

"Ok, now, everyone get out a piece of paper," Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "And a pencil!"

Naruto did so, grabbing a pencil and handing one to Sasuke. Sasuke took it without a word.

"I want you to write down your most favourite thing in the world, and why you love it so much! This can be your favourite toy, pet or even precious person!"

The classroom exploded into chatter as the Kindergarteners began to write. Naruto scribbled messily on his paper as Sasuke wrote out his own work neatly.

After ten minutes, and numerous tries to peek at Sasuke's work, Naruto was finally done. Iruka-sensei let them write for a couple more minutes before he called everyone's attention again.

"Who wants to read theirs aloud?" he asked with a smile. All the children waved their hands in the air and Iruka-sensei laughed. "Ok, we'll start with Naruto-kun and go around the room, ok?"

Naruto cheered as he hopped up, his paper clutched in his hand.

"My mos' favou'ite thing in the wo'ld," he began. "Is ramen! I love ramen so much. It tastes yummy and is good fo' you!"

"No it's not!" the class shouted as one. Naruto flinched and glared at them.

"Hey!" he shouted back. "It's _my _tu'n to speak! Now, my favou'ite time to ge' ramen is wi'h I'uka-sensei, because he le's me eat as much as I want! I-uka-sensei loves ramen too."

"Thank you, Naruto," Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "And I do love ramen. Ok, Sasuke-kun you're next."

The stoic child rose shakily, staring down at the table. His hair hung into his eyes, covering up his expression. He didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scrunched his paper up in a ball and threw it to the floor. He turned and ran from the room, ignoring the gasps from behind him.

Iruka-sensei tried to calm his class down and quickly got Sakura to read out her writing. Naruto bent down and picked up Sasuke's work, opening it up curiously.

_My most favourite thing in the world is Naruto. He is my best friend and I love him more than anyone, even Itachi. My most favourite thing about Naruto is when he comes around for a sleep-over, and even though my mummy makes him his own bed, he sleeps in mine. I get to hug him all night, and he gives me kisses. _

_Naruto is my most favourite thing in the whole world. I call him a dobe all the time, but I don't really mean it._

Naruto stared down at the piece of paper and beamed. Sasuke loved him. But why did he run away? Naruto turned to look at his teacher who held a finger to his lips. Naruto watched as Iruka-sensei crossed to the door to the supply room and opened it. Standing on the other side was the weird counsellor who was always following Iruka-sensei everywhere. He rubbed the back of his silver head as Iruka-sensei shook his head before Naruto's teacher said something to him. Then he vanished with a nod.

Naruto turned back to catch the end of Sakura's 'ode to Sasuke' speech with a frown. Why did Sasuke run away?

--

Sasuke didn't come back until nap time. Naruto had not been looking forward to napping without his best friend, but then the counsellor brought him back in. Naruto had smiled at Sasuke, who had ignored him! Hurt, Naruto had followed his friend over to get a mat.

"Sas'ke?" he ventured. "Where'd you go?"

"Hn," Sasuke turned around and fixed Naruto with a piercing glare that made him flinch. Sasuke _never _glared at him. "Leave me alone."

Naruto reeled back as though he had been slapped. He stared at Sasuke as the boy dragged his mat over next to Shikamaru, who was already asleep. Naruto was left by the mats watching him with wide eyes.

Naruto grabbed a mat and sat down nearby, watching as Sasuke turned his back on him. They always napped together. Naruto would end up sprawled out over both mats by the end of it, but Sasuke always said he didn't mind.

Naruto dropped down and curled up in a ball. He sniffed as he kept the tears at bay.

It hurt that Sasuke wasn't talking to him.

--

When Naruto got home, his mood did not improve at all. His Daddy got a call from Sasuke's mummy saying that Sasuke was too sick for Naruto to sleep over. When his Daddy had told him that, Naruto had yelled and screamed before running to his room.

"Naru?"

Naruto curled up tighter in a ball as his father entered the room. He sat down on the bed with him and ran a hand down his side.

"What's wrong, my little one?"

Naruto sniffed as he rolled over to look up at his daddy. Minato had the same hair and eyes as Naruto, although his face was harder, as was to be expected from an adult. Naruto reached up to poke his father's cheek and found himself gathered into strong arms. He rested heavily against that chest as the tears began to drip down his face.

"Sas'ke hates me," he whispered. Minato's arms tightened.

"No he doesn't, love," he murmured. "He's just sick."

"He's nowt!" Naruto protested. "He was fine at school, til we w'ote down what we like the most, and then he ran away!"

Minato rocked Naruto back and forth as he slowly got the whole story out of him. Naruto was sobbing by the end of it, clutching Minato's top tight.

"Oh, Naru, love," Minato said at last. "He doesn't hate you! He's upset!"

"Why?"Naruto wailed as he cried harder. "I di'n't do anyfing!"

"Not on purpose, no," Minato said gently. "But you know Sasuke doesn't like to talk much in front of other people, but he was going to read out that he loved you most in the whole world in front of his whole class. And what did _you _say you loved?"

"Ramen..." Naruto said, still not getting it. "I don't... oh!"

Panic overtook Naruto at that and he began to squirm and cry again.

"But I love Sas'ke mo'e than Ramen!" Naruto shouted. "Daddy!"

Minato leaned in and kissed Naruto's cheek with a chuckle.

"Ok, ok," he laughed. "We'll fix this."

--

Naruto pouted as he tugged on his dad's hand. Minato sent him an absent smile as he knocked on the door before them. It was Sunday, and Minato usually went around to visit Fugaku. He always took Naruto with him.

The door was opened by a moody ten year old that Naruto recognized well.

"Tachi-nii-san!" he shrieked, launching himself at the other child. Itachi blinked in surprise before he found himself with an armful of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Minato reprimanded as he reached out and tugged him away from the dazed child. "What have I told you about jumping on people?"

"S'not people," Naruto protested. "It's Tachi-nii-san."

Minato sighed as Itachi simply turned and vanished into the house. He followed, dragging Naruto along with him, and straight into the living room where Fugaku was seated, reading his paper.

"Minato," he greeted at their entrance. His eyes drifted down. "And little Naruto."

"Hello," Naruto clung tight to Minato's leg. Fugaku still intimidated him slightly.

"Hn," Fugaku looked around. "Sasuke's in his room."

"Not he'e to play wi'h Sas'ke," Naruto mumbled. Minato smiled at him.

"Yes, Naruto's here with me this time," he said as he sat down. Fugaku raised an eyebrow at him. "Although, Naru, you'll probably find all this dreadfully boring."

"I can play with him."

The two men turned to stare at the ten year old in the doorway. Itachi shrugged slightly as he offered his hand to Naruto, who took it with a smile.

"Bye, Daddy!" he chirped as Itachi led him from the room. "I get ta play with Tachi-nii-san!"

"Hn," Itachi led Naruto through the large house, past Sasuke's room and into his. "What do you want to do?"

"I 'unno," Naruto shrugged. "Something fun!"

"Hn," Itachi looked around his room before he spotted his television. "Let's watch a movie."

Naruto agreed happily and was soon leaning against Itachi's side as they watched Toy Story. They made if halfway through before they were disturbed.

"Aniki!"

Naruto looked over at the door, where his best friend was standing and glaring at Itachi. Naruto ignored Sasuke, turning back to the movie.

"Yes, otouto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stomped into the room.

"What's _he _doing here?" Sasuke demanded with a glare for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun is visiting with his father," Itachi explained calmly as he paused the movie. "Do you mind? We're trying to watch this."

"But why is he _here_?" Sasuke demanded, pointing his finger quite rudely at Naruto. "With _you_?"

Naruto grinned up at Itachi before leaning into his side.

"I love Tachi-nii-san!" he chirped. Sasuke's eyes darkened and he glared at his brother. "But..." Naruto hopped off the couch and flashed Itachi a smile. "I love Sas'ke mo'e. I'ma gonna play wi'h him now. Bye, Tachi-nii-san!"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and dragged him from the room, ignoring any protests the other boy had. He pulled him to Sasuke's own room before grinning and cuddling up to him.

"Sas'ke!" he chirped. "Missed you!"

"Get _off_, dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "I told you to leave me alone!"

"No!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke. "I won'! I love Sas'ke! Mo'e than ramen! Mo'e than Tachi-nii-san! Mo'e than I'uka-sensei! Ramen is my favou'ite thing in the whole wo'ld, but Sas'ke's my favou'ite thing in the whole of _space_! To infini'y, and beyond!"

Sasuke stared down at Naruto, and finally stopped struggling. Naruto grinned up at his friend who blushed.

"Y-You... dobe!" he mumbled. "You should have said so!"

"I love you, Sas'ke!" Naruto said firmly. "You'e my p'ecious pe'son."

"Precious person," Sasuke corrected automatically. Naruto snuggled him tighter.

"Yes," he said. "Am I yours?"

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke wrapped his own arms around Naruto as he pressed a kiss to his friend's cheek. "I love you too."

Naruto squeaked happily before he leaned up and pecked Sasuke on the lips quickly. Sasuke blushed a brilliant crimson and looked away. He dragged Naruto over to the rug on the floor sat down, dragging Naruto down next to him.

"Hn, dobe," he mumbled as he pulled his toy box towards them. "What do you want to play...?"

"House! You be the daddy and I'll be the mummy!"

"Hn."


End file.
